Bella's secrets
by ice cream 10
Summary: It is before the Cullen's come back into Bella's life, she is and has been a wolf from when she was 1 year old and is try to help Jacob get back on track with his life after he becomes a wolf. But Jacob gets in trouble when Bella imprints not one him
1. Chapter 1

Bella's secrets

Chapter 1

Bella (POV)

It had been a while since I had met another werewolf besides my family and my pack. When I found out that Jacob was a werewolf I could only felt sorry for him. I knew what it is like and how it could difficult. I am, and have been a werewolf since I was one year old. My mum and dad had made me for one reason, and one reason only. That reason was to kill vampires. I had recently failed this when I befriended the Cullen's. Jacob had been a good friend to me and I was going to repay the favour by being there for him when he needs me. I knew he was a werewolf and was scared that he might hurt me so I decided to tell him what I was so he does not have to hide from me any more. If need be I will drag him out of his house to show him. I was not going home until he knew and dad was agreeing with me and said the would get Bill out of the house fishing, so I don't have to worry about him stopping. I had left my truck at home and know waiting in the tree line for Jacob to come home and I could stay up all night.

It was getting close to midnight now and I was starting to get bored so I closed my eyes and let my mind wander, but I did not get far along before I was awoke from my day dreaming by voice they where far off but they where coming this way. I ran to the porch and sat in the shadows to wait utile Jacob walked up the stair and I stepped out of the shadow and you should have seen how much he jumped it was so funny I never thought that you would be able to sneak up on a werewolf. With out saying any thing I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the tree line then left him there. He was still frozen on the spot. I ran into the forest and came out only 5 seconds later in my wolf form. I did not want to scare Jake so I lay on my belly I stayed there for about 2 minutes and he had still not moved so I got up and walk back into the forest and phased back to my human form. When I came back I found Jake on the ground with his head in his hands. I was not sure what was wrong.

I slowly walk over to where he was a put my hand on his back and with out any warning he was hugging me. Only then did I realise that his face was wet.

"J-J- Jacob are you all right. I didn't mean to scare you I only wanted you know the truth. I… I… I'm sorry," It was only whispering at the end

I would hear Jacob was saying some thing but it was all a blur that when I figured out what he was saying I felt tears run down my face as well.

"Bell." Jacob said whipping his eyes dry

"Yes Jake" I whispered try to stop my voice from breaking

"Bella you don't have to be sorry, you did not scare me… much but I am not sad I am so happy!"

"Why? Why are you happy, and what where you sad about before"

"Bella you would not believe how unhappy I have been Sam said that I was not allowed to talk to you or even be any where near you. Because he was scared that I would hurt you and that you would not be able to handle the truth." Jacob explained but the end he was just about yelling

All I could do was nod not knowing what too say.

"Bella how did you find out that I was a werewolf." Jacob was whispering

"Don't freak out but… I was following you on your patrols and I wanted to make sure you would not get hurt because of some random vampire" I finish in a very soft whisper and I could feel my face heat up and I know that Jake saw my face turn bright red so I look down at the grass "why are we whispering"

Jake and I both cracked up laughing and he pulled me up and dragged me to the houses.

"Jacob, I need to go it is getting late and I think that Charlie will be wondering where I am so…. I might see you soon."

I turned around to run back into the woods when jakes hand tighten around my wrist and would not let go of me.

"Do you really have to go?" he asked

"Jacob yes I do but then are you free we can make a time to meat up again" and as soon as I finished I could see the light come right back to his eyes

"I'm free tomorrow and I could met you at your house and I could show you this really cool place that I know of maybe we would go there" he sounded really excited about this place so I gave him a big smile and nodded my head twice

Slowly his hand dropped from my wrist and I turned around and started to walk away to the woods when I turned around quickly and ran back to Jacob and back him the biggest and tightest bear hug that I could manage.

"Bella can't breath," he said breathlessly

"That for all the times you did to me pay back." I said with the biggest smile I could manage "and this one is for how much I have missed you" and once again the rapped my arms around Jake and hugged him but nothing like for the first. I could fell his hand on my back and I could stay there for so long but with a big sigh I let go and so did Jacob. I waved good-bye and walk in to the forest and phased straight away.

With lots off practice I am now able to phase with out ripping my clothes, so know I don't have to worry about that problem. I was coming up to the high way so I phased back to human form and ran across the road and as soon I was I the forest I phased back to my wolf form and was running on all fours when I stated to hear the voice of my pack in my head and they where arguing over some beat that Sarah had won and David did not want to pay because the thinks that it was rigged.

_Sarah that is so not right, Bella tell her you saw that she rigged it _

_Sorry David I was not look at the time I guess you are going to have to pay up_

_See David, Bella is right no one saw it besides you are me so let just say that no one has to pay anyone _

They continued to argue so I said my good night and phased back to my human form and walk through the front door to find that Charlie and bill where talking to each other so I slipped up stares but I think that Bill spotted my and was staring at me but I payed no attention to it I went straight to my room and I collapsed on the bed and with in seconds I was out cold

Jacob (POV)

I could not wait until the morning when I was able to around Bella with out the fear of hurting her or telling her some thing that I'm not allowed to tell her because she all ready knows. Bill came home around 2 o'clock and he kept looking at me when he thought I was not looking. I think it was because I was happy and the last 2 month I had been dropping around not talking and not even making an appearance. I went to bed with out saying any thing because I was unsure in Bella would want me telling any one so to make sure I don't tell any one I will keep my mouth shut.

It took be a while to get to sleep but once I did all I was dream of was Bella, my Bella. I could not believe that she was a wolf a beautiful white wolf but then she phases her eyes change colour to a silver blue the kind you could never be made by man it could only come naturally.

That morning I was trying to act as if there was nothing going to happen and go back my unhappy gothic self that I have been for the last 2 mouths. Lucky for me Bill had already gone to Sue to spend time with her and had left me a note to tell me that Sam had called.

_Jacob Sam had call meeting today 5 o'clock _

_today make sure you are there. _

_I will be home at 4 so see u then _

Ok so I could go straight to Bella's them and only have to worry about one person and that would be Sam. I knew if I phased some one would be all ready phased and then they would see what I am doing and tell Sam what I was doing and probly they would find out about Bella being a wolf as well and I don't think it is my secret to tell so I will just run it would only take 10 minutes same time as in a car.

I ran into the forest and of towards Bella's house and I was just hoping no one was around but I know I was in the clear when I could see Bella's house and her in her room humming to a song. Before I could even make a sound Bella had her feet out the window and was fall to the ground I was shock and all I could do was watch but as got closer to the ground she bent her legs and before I could do anything she was in a crouching position. She looked up at me a huge grin went across her face.

Bella (POV)

"Bye dad I going on patrol" I yelled knowing that he had no so good hearing compared to me or Jake

"Ok, see you when you get back" Charlie called back in no more then if he was talking to some one in the next room

I stood up and walk over to the still frozen Jacob standing just in the tree line as soon as I was in reach I gave him an other bear hug and the snapped straight .out of his day dream and his normal sun shine grin swept across his face. I pressed my face into his chest and got a good woof of his sent I loved the way he smelled just like the wood my favourite place to be.

"Missed you" I whispered

"Me to I could barely sleep at all I up all night thinking what we where going to do today" Jacob replied

"So where are we going? And why did you run here?"

"Where we are going in a secret and why I ran here was because I didn't want any one that I was coming here so I ran and I didn't want the car out the front because it might raise question. Is that it?" he said with a cocky smirk on

"Ok… so do you want me to carry you, we might get there a little bit quicker that way." I said it sounded funny a girl carrying a boy it did not sound right but I guess I'm not any ordinary girl.

Before Jacob could change his mind a phased and I bent down so he could get on my back. I wanted to make this a day that he will no forget for more then I reason. I was running at full speed and could tell that Jacob was not looking so to make it just that little bit more fun I decided to do a long jump and then a sudden stop. You should have seen his face I think he was more than happy to get of my back. I couldn't help my self I cracked up laughing I rolled onto my back and could not stop laughing.

"Do you think that funny, come on I all most and a heart attack" the only thing I could do was laugh louder I could not hold it in any more so I phased back and I was still on the ground I slowed down my gilling fit and Jacob was just staring at me in shock.

I'm sorry Jake you just screamed like a girl I wish I had some thing to record it is was just so funny" he was still stand in front of me so I patted the ground next to me and came and sat next to me

"It's not that it just… t- that when we phase we need to take off our cloths or the rip when we phase back we have no cloths so who can you phase in and out with cloths on still" his face still had not changed

"Jacob I have been a wolf for 17 years of my life after time it will just happen naturally one day and it does for all but some decided to stop phasing before that happens" I said not sure how he would react to my new peace of info

"Bella" Jacob stumbling on my name

"Yes, Jacob what ells would you like to know?"

"Ummm…. Compared to me your body temperature is normal but compared to a human up are a little colder why is that?"

"That is a good question I don't even know the answer to that one," I explain

"Oh" was all Jacob said and before I could do anything I was in a bear hug from Jacob and he was tickling me I could not stop laughing.

"Jake" I chocked out

"Jacob no, no, no please stop" I screamed

"Jacob Black I said stop" I said once more

"Please, it tickles stop," I said in a ball of laughter

"This is pay back for scaring have out of my wits Bella Swan" Jacob explained

Sam (POV)

I was doing my rounds for the day when all of the sudden I heard a scream and my fist reaction was to find out what was happening I ran as fast as I could to where I heard the scream coming from when an other scream whipped through the air.

"Jake" the scream was yelling

"Jacob no, no, no please stop" it said again

That Jacob could you for once follow the rule they are there for a reason so this does not happen

"Jacob Back I said stop" I could recognise that voice it was Bella of course it was Bella and now Jacob it going to get her hurt and beet him self up about it

I was just out of sight when Bella's voice was whipped though the air once more

"Please, it tickles stop" Bella's said once more

When I came into sight I saw what was happening Jake was not attacking Bella as I had though but just play

"This is pay back for scaring have out of my wits Bella Swan" Jacob explained

I thought I might as well get this out of the way so I slowly walked into the clearing where they where play and as soon as I was in sight Bella's eyes filched straight to me I must admit see must have good sight to see me that fast. Jacob followed Bella's gave to see me and as soon as he did he was off the ground and on his feet. Bella did the same only about half a second later. I was surprised when see did not run or scream or even flinch when I started to walk towards her. It looked like she was shaking but I think that was from the fright that I gave her. Jacob started to push Bella back because he knew me all to well he did not want to phase so I was just going to make him and if that meant attacking him then I would do it. Bella picked up on this very fast and was running of back towards her house I must say she was quite fast for a human.

I was about to lung at Jacob when a huge white wolf came between us and I was stunned no one in or pack was phased at the same time so I don't think I would be able to fight it of by my self it was taller them me and could see the muscles flex. Then out of now where three for wolf had surrounded me and it looked like they where working together. The white wolf bent down and Jacob climbed on to it's back and before any think the white wolf was stating to walk away.

"No funny stuff this time ok" Jacob asked and all the wolf did was nod and it was off and the rest of the wolf followed not long after and I was left there in the clearing stunted by what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's (POV)

We where about 20 meters from Jacobs house and of cures there where the boys all around his house waiting for him and at the front was Sam with the most pissed of explosion on his face.

_Sarah, David, Andrew go home and don't come after me I have to take care of some thing ok _I said with the most stick voice I could manage

_Ok _the three of them said at the same time and all of their voices just diapered I slowed down to a walk and walked straight up to where every one was standing I bent down so that Jacob could get off. Jacob ran his hand up the side of my body until his hand was resting on my shoulder.

"Go home and stay there," Jacob whispered

" Bella we need to talk" Sam said with a stern voices when he said this I nodded my head once and phased back in front of them, heard a couple of gaps of air and they all that the same exertion as Jacob when I phased in front of him and I had all of my cloths. Jake hand still resting on my shoulder ran down my arm until your fingers met. He grabbed my hand and grabbed his back I don't know why he did this. Sam was the first to snap out of the frozen state that many of them where still left in. Sam opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. So I answer his question for him.

"Yes I am a shape shifter and I have been since I was 1 but I am not like you I don't have a set animal or thing." I said looking at Sam in the eyes

"But you knew what we where and yet you still stayed away from us. Why." He still said

"I have my own pack" I said and we are still waiting for the all clear to come to you the elders wanted for you to find it out for your self."

"What your elders knew and did not tell us." Sam said looking so pissed of.

"Yes well, I might go." I said but Sam stoped me

"No Bella we are not done here." He said and he walked over to me. "We need to talk to your pack. Can you get them to meet us in the clearing near the Cullens border." He said looking down on me I just smiled and looked up.

"Is any one scared of snakes," I asked and Seth put up his hand and I just smiled and phased and I ended up as a snake. I looked up to see Seth's face and every one ells looked as well and cracked up laughing. That was when my packs voices

_Bella are you ok have they killed you jet. _

_No they have not killed me. _That was when Jake picked me up and I smiled showing my fangs and he smiled back _I needing you to get every one to meet in the clearing in ten ok _

_Shore I see that you have every thing under control so buy. _And Sarah's voice phased out and I looked up to Jacob and nodded to the ground and he put me down and I saw that he knew what I was going to do. I slowly made my way up to Seth and I hissed and he screamed I mean screamed like a girl and every one laughed at him when I phased back. I walked up to Seth and went behind him and hissed in his ear and I saw him walk away from me behind Paul I think it was.

"Sam every one from my pack will be there in ten so." I said

"How many people are in your pack." He asked

"14. 10 Shape shifter like my self and 2 of them can only do people and the other two can only do animals." I said and I saw his mouth drop

"And what can you do" he asked with his mouth still hanging open.

"Sam close your mouth or you catch a fly and I can phase into any animal, person or object and with lots of practise I could single out thing like just some ones sent or their voice. Thing like that take a lot of practice but after 17 years it just comes natural" I said smiling.

" If you phased when you where 1 then how do you look 17." Jake asked

"Well that is because once we phase we continue to age until we are at least 18-20" I said smiling. That was when Sam spoke up

"Well I think we should go" he said starting to walk to the forest I smiled and counted to 20 to give them time to strip and phase and I walk into the forest to find ever one phased and I phased as well. I phased into my eagle form pure white. I love flying.

"Well stop staring and come on." I said in my eagle form. And all of them gashed "I'll explain later" I said and took of and on my tall was a brown wolf witch was Jakes I smiled and went faster. I could hear every one from my pack in their human form already and I smile and called back. "Every one in my pack is there already in their human form so may be phase back before coming into the clearing." I said and landed in a tree and phased back and jumped down.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's secrets

Chapter 3

BPOV

I walked into the clearing to find every one if formation and smiled this was going to be fun. Sam's pack walked in after me and lined up and I thought it would be best to introduce my pack member because we already knew them.

"Ok shall I introduce you to my friends." I said and I Sam a nod from Sam "Well lest start left to right," I walked down the end of the line and Stood in front of Sarah. "Well this is Sarah how has imprinted on David. Andrew how has imprinted of Alex. Deborah. Tess how has imprinted on Zoe. Yes they are gay. Mitch how has imprinted on Naomi. Emily. Tom. Steven. Holly and last but not least me." I said

"Ok nice to meet you so I am Sam, this is Paul, Seth, Jake, Leah and Scott" Sam said with a smile "I think that we should have a meeting with the elders" that was when it hit me Sam was our alpha "what" he said looking at all of us because we must have had the same expression

"Really it is nothing" I said " so tomorrow then after school"

"Ok. Bye." He said

"Bye Alpha" Deborah shouted that was when he turns around to look at us by then all of us but My self and Tess and Zoe how was only walking away.

"What did Deborah say," He asked

"She said Bye Alpha." I said with a smile and walked over to Jake.

"Dude you're the alpha of all of them that is so cool. Wait. Yes there will be other Girls other then Leah, yes." shouted Scott and Leah growled at him and I just laughed.

We got back to Jacob's house and he invited me in and I went in to find Bill in the living room smiling to him self. "Soak it up know old man" I said and that was when Bill laughed. Jake just smiled at me and I smiled back. "Well I better be going but I will so you and our Alpha tomorrow." I said and kissed his check and skipped out the door.

"Ok see you then." I heard him whisper

JPOV

"Ok see you then" I whisper to low for Dad to hear me I went to look at him to find him staring at me "what" I said and walked into the kitchen and he followed me.

"You imprinted on her didn't you" he said smiling

"And if I had then what does it have to do with you" I said and tried to get past him but he was being difficult. So I walked back over to the counter and leaned against it and dad just smiled and rolled him over to where I was and god I was going to get THE TALK. Oh fun.

BPOV

I was sitting in my room checking my emails and replaying to m the one my mum sent earlier that day. I finished that but it was only around 6 o'clock so I walked down starts to find my dad. I found him watching some baseball and I just smiled.

"Dad is it all right if I go for a fly." I said smiling. He just looked at me and nodded his head and looked up at me.

"Bella what is that on your arm." He said with a lot of concern in his voice. I looked down my arm to find a long string of marking running down my arm I tried to rub it of but it did not come of. "Come here Bella so I can have a look." He had a closer look and just smiled. "Why didn't you tell me that you imprinted that is great how is it." He asked smiling

"Jacob" I said still looking at my makings. "But what does this make have any thing to do with me imprinting." I asked looking at my dad.

"It is just a shape shifter thing. Every 1000 years one of your kind imprints and is granted a power and that power is to speak connect and show the spirit world to people theses sprites will help you learn to control your gift and teach you things that you can teach others." He said smiling.

"So I am stuck with it then." I asked think of ways to hide it.

"No all you need is to put some of your blood on it and it will go away try it." He said. So that is what I did I bit my finger to find silver blood I just smiled at my dad how looked confuses and said

"It is just a shape shifter thing." And I continued to put my blood on the mark and slowly it started to go away. I just smiled and started to walk up stairs and that was when my dad spoke up.

"So you are not going for a fly then." He said looking at the TV.

"No I just remember so this I have to tell Alpha" I said walking over to the phone and then I going for a fly.

"So how is the Alpha" he asked

"Sam from the res" I said and that was when Sam picked up the phone

"Hello Sam speaking." He said

"Hi Alpha I was just wondering where are we going to meet tomorrow anyway." I said

"Um." Well that stumped him

"Most of my pack goes back to your club house after school and I think there will be food." I said and that was when I heard that Sam was not alone

"Sam food come on he have not have some good food in ages." Seth said and that was when Scott spoke up

"yes one no one knows how to cook and to when no one now how to not burn some thing" he said laughing

"Well it sound like we are coming to you" Sam said, "where do we go."

"Come to my house at 3:30 and I will show you the way there" I said

"Ok see you there" Sam said

"Ok by Alpha" I said and laughed hanging up the phone.

"So Sam is your new Alpha that is cool." My dad said and I just walked out the back door and phased into my white eagle and went for my fly. I came home & cooked dinner & washed up I went to bed at 7 because I new I had a big day tomorrow.

I told my pack well my old pack to meet at the clubhouse because Sam's side is coming there. (A.N: No one on Sam side has imprinted.) I came home from school at 3:15 & waited out the front for the boys to get there. They got there at 3:32 & I walked them around the back & every one phased I phased into my snow wolf at the normal size & started running

"Come on." I yelled & they ran after me I slowed down to the would be able to catch up & I ran up the front. We got there & every one phased back. I walked in first & the first thing you saw was Tess & Zoë having a making out session. All the boys just laughed & Seth spoke up.

"That is so hot." He said & the rest of us just laughed leave it to Seth to say some thing immature. Tess broke apart for a second & smiled.

"If you want you can join us there is always room for three." Tess said & just laughed pulling Zoë up & walking up to their room.

I turned to look at Seth & laughed, "you know that she was kidding right." I said & Seth just looked at me.

"Well you could only hope." He said & Sam smacked him across the back of his head. I walked further into the house into the kitchen & notice some plates out & looked over at the boys

"You hungry" I said & all of them nodded & I just laughed. "Were wolfs" I said & gestured to the food & the boys where off like a rocket. "I would say you haven't had a good meal in some time" I said & all of the boys just nodded because they had too much food in there mouth to talk. I just laughed & walked out of the kitchen & into the living room to wait for the boys to finish eating.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's secret

Chapter 4

BPOV

One by one the boys walked into the living room where myself & the rest of my, 'old' pack where all ready. Once every one was seated that was when my dad & bill entered the room. I smiled at them & bill just looked around at the number of shape shifters all together. My dad told your legends & bill told his though I have heard them many times over I still enjoyed each & ever one.

It was getting late & every one had some where to be like patrols or sleeping. I had patrol 2 nights ago & I was out all night. I got up & walked to the door when some one called my name.

"Bella, where are you going?" Jake asked I just smiled. I looked at him & noticed Deborah & Sam where looking into each other eyes I looked back to Jake how was now looking at Sam.

"Home, I'm tired & need to get some sleep." I said & walked to the door. Dad said he would take Bill home & then come home. I walked out & into the tree line when I heard some one walking behind me. I tensed up not knowing how it was, but relaxed when I heard Jake say my name.

"Bella, I… I was wondering, if…" I looked at him & took him hand in my hand & smiled at him, your hands fit perfectly together.

"Yes Jake you can come with me." I said let go off his hand. & Phased into my wolf form. Jake smiled & ran behind a tree & I waited for him to come back out. I felt him run up to me & rub against me. I did the same I pushed my head against his neck & licked him & he did the same. The one thing that bugged me was that I could not hear his thoughts. I tried to open my mind more but I only got whispers from him. I thought I would figure it out in the morning because at the moment I was tired.

Jake picked up on my mood & he stared to walk of towards my house & followed. Once I got to him he went out into a full out sprint but I know I would be able to bet him but I know how guys are when a girl beats them. I ran so I only a second behind but when the house came into view I phased into my eagle form & flow into the open window & phased back to my human form. I looked back out the window to see Jake walking out of the tree line in his human form. He walked up to the tree & stared to climb & jumped throw the window with no more than a low thud. He walked up so & smiled & me being I smiled back.

I must have looked like an idiot because my face was starting to hurt. I felt my face heat up & I rest my head on his chest trying to hide my blush. I felt him arms rap around my waist & before I knew it he was caring me bridal style over to my bed. It let so nice in his arms, warm, safe & loved. How had I been able to live with out him, well I don't know? He put me down on my bed & pulled to blanket over me & I smiled. He was about to leave but I grabbed his hand & pulled him down next to me a little bit to hard.

"Sorry," I whispered & rested my head on his neck & he put his chin on the top of my head. I smiled think about jus how lucky I was & how I would get to live with him forever. I like the sound of that & for the first time I fell a sleep smiling & being held in Jacobs arms


End file.
